


I know | Tomarry fanfiction

by Gay_Slytherin_Prince



Series: Impure [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Harry Potter, Gay, M/M, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Slytherin_Prince/pseuds/Gay_Slytherin_Prince
Summary: When Harry starts having dark dreams, he begins to realise he is changing. What will he do to find out his true self?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Impure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855321
Comments: 26
Kudos: 117
Collections: Read





	1. Changling

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of my 'impure' series. Book 2 is called 'Dirty blood'.

_**"My sweet prince, you are the one."** _

There was a cool breeze as Harry trudged down the foot path that lead to the forbidden forest that evening. The leaves were browning and the grass was crisp. Harry, however, didn't care for the cold. He wore his school uniform, the red a bitter reminder of what he could have become if he had just listened. But now he was bound to his fate. Harry kicked a pebble, watching as it skidded into the nearby trees, hidden from view. When Harry came to the edge of the forest his scar tingled, a faint indication of the dark energy that resided within the overgrown trees and bushes. He wanted to go in there, face the demons that called him to the edge of the forest in the first place. 

As he did every evening lately, Harry walked away. He dared not enter. If he did he was scared of what he would uncover about himself. He went to bed at the same time as everyone else and fell asleep. But this time it was different. Tom Riddle, the boy he had met four years before, stood next to him. Hand in hand as death eaters apparated in, fighting. Him and Tom leading together. Harry startled awake. It was still dark outside, the moon casting an amber glow over the forbidden forest that called him every night. Hermione and Ron kept asking him if he was alright the next morning, but he felt sick even looking at them. There was something wrong with him to turn on his friends with such haste and feel such regret for ignoring the sorting hats words. Harry went outside, walking towards the forbidden forest once again. The trees were turning bare now, each step crunching as Harry walked over a mascara of the dead.

"Why did I have to make the wrong choice? Now I don't know what to do!" Harry said aloud, forgetting to notice the tingle in his scar as he entered the forest. He rolled his sleeves up, staring at his blank forearm. Would Tom make him have his branding? Or would they stand as equals, destroying all they hated? "What's wrong with me? Why don't I care that he killed my parents?"

When Harry noticed he was in the forest, he sat down on a bed of leaves. A snake hissed hello at him and Harry picked them up. _'Hello... you understandddd meeeeee'_ the snake hissed, warming herself against Harry's skin. _'You are so warm, changling...'_

"Changling? Can you sense that I am changing?" Harry said back in pastletoungue. _'Yeesssss, to our sideeee. You will be my masterrr'._ Harry and the snake, who he named Lilith, talked for hours before heading back to the castle way past dark. Harry hid Lilith and asked her if she was hungry. She said no and when Harry got to his bed he drew the curtains and let her slither around his bed as he fell asleep. ** _Tom pushed Harry against the bed, kissing him hard on the mouth. Harry moaned, letting Tom's tongue slip in. Harry struggled underneath Tom, gasping for breath. Their skin felt one with each other and Tom kissed and rubbed Harry in all the right places. Harry whimpered and called out Tom's name in a moan._** Harry woke up to the sound of his own voice and realised that he had said that out loud. He peaked to see if anyone could have heard him, but everyone was fast asleep. Harry picked up his wand, his curtains still drawn around his four poster bed and cast a silent light spell. Harry picked Lilith up and put her on his shoulder.

"I can't live just in my dreams. Tell me, how do I meet Tom Riddle?" Harry asked, sick of the life he had choose. _'Well, changling, you must find the mirror of erissed. There issss the portal to what you desssire most'_. Harry jumped out of bed, got changed and pulled his invisibility cloak tight around his shoulders. _'You know where it issss, massster?'_ Harry nodded, taking them to the room of requirements. He imagined the room were everything is hidden and looked around for the mirror of erised. Were once stood his mother and father now stood Tom. Harry wiped away the thick layer of dust and looked on in longing. 

"How do I get in there?" Harry asked Lilith. _'you musst ssmash the mirror and the portal sshall appear but be quick, it will closssse forever.' Harry used a spell to smash the mirror and a dark blue portal appeared, whispering to him and calling him in. A hand reached out of the mirror and Harry took it. He spun around in a whirlpool of emotions before he landed at hogwarts in the great-hall. He was with the first years but he was still sixteen. He was about to go through the sorting ceremony._


	2. Future boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets sorted into slytherin.

Harry swallowed and looked behind him, his eyes falling on the same mahogany door that stood in Hogwarts from his time. Names started to be called and he looked over at the Slytherin table, trying to find Tom Riddle. He looked over to see that Tom was staring at him, his eyes glazed over like newly coloured glass. Harry could see that he was thinking something but Harry didn't know what. Why did he never know? _'He'sss watching you.'_ Before Harry could even think about responding, his name was called out he was walking with jelly legs to the front of the hall and sat down on the stall. Dumbledore explained that he was actually a sixth year and had been transferred from another school. The hat was placed onto Harry's head. _**'Ahh, Harry Potter. What stupid hat placed you in gryffindor? Ha! Well, I know just were to put you, future boy. Better be -'**_

"Slytherin!" His robes changed from blank to green and Harry walked to the Slytherin table, sitting almost opposite to Tom. Harry looked at him discreetly but was to scared to say anything. Tom was silent the whole of the feast and Harry didn't eat much of anything. He was too nervous to eat more. They walked to the common room and Harry sat in the corner of the room on a chair propped up to a red tinted wood desk. _'Massster, what'sss wrong?'_

"I'm just confused. I brought you some food. Here." Harry said back in pastletoungue, giving Lilith the food beneath his robes. Harry heard footsteps behind him and looked around seeing a Tom looking at him, even more puzzled than before.

"You can speak to snakes, too?" Tom said in pastletoungue to Harry. 'Ahhh, he can speak the language of the ssssnakessss' Lilith hissed. Tom walked towards the dorm, motioning for Harry to come with him. Harry walked behind him, following him up the stone stairs that lead to the dorms. Nobody was there yet, but Tom still was a little scared. He told Harry to sit on Toms bed and he did. He remembered this bed from the dreams he had been having and his cheeks went red. Harry sat down on the bed, crossing his legs. Tom sat down opposite him, using his wand to draw the curtains and put a spell on his bed that would stop people from being able to get in the bed or hear what they were saying. "I know who you are, Harry. I saw you in my dreams."

"I've had the same dreams too, Tom. That's why I am here." Harry said as Lilith slithered out from beneath his robes and over to Tom. Tom stroked her head and let her slither into his robes. She seemed happy. "Her name is Lilith. I found her in the forbidden forest when I was from my time."

"Future boy." Tom said, a smirk playing on his lips. He was even more handsome than he had been in Harry's dreams. Harry smiled, excited to see what would happen. "Oh, how long I've wanted to meet you. I know what you've been struggling with. I know that you are longing for the dark side. Let's build a new world together." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN sorry this is so short!


	3. Deathly requirements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry impresses Tom with his knowledge.

The darkness Harry had was now bursting out of him. He was so happy that he didn't have to pretend to be someone he wasn't anymore. They spent their free time either in the library studying advanced magic or in Tom's fourposter bed with the curtains draw and their voices masked with magic, talking about how they were going to be dark wizards and rule the world. It was about two in the morning and Harry had completely forgotten to tell Tom about his invisibility cloak. It had only been a few days and he had been completely caught up in the excitement. The only reason he remembered at all was because Tom had told him about the deathly hallows. 

"Tom, I have something to show you." Harry said, quietly getting the cloak under his bed and sitting back on Tom's bed. He didn't want to wake anyone up. Tom looked interested, raising an eyebrow and his eyes fell on the cloak. Harry put is around his shoulders, letting his head peak from the top. Tom was amazed; how had Harry gotten his hands on an invisibility cloak? "Do you think this could be one of the deathly hallows?"

"I'm almost certain of it. Was it passed down from your father?" Tom asked, reaching for the silky material. Tom smiled as he touched it. Harry nodded to confirm that he had gotten it from his father who wouldn't have wanted him to have it in the first place if he knew that he was going to be on the dark side. How could he be on the same side as those like minded fools who left him with filthy muggles? The same muggles who starved him and treated him as a slave? Well, when he could he would return the favour. 

"Filthy muggles." Harry said sometime later as he thought about his aunt, cousin and uncle. He would make them pay. _'Yesssss filthy... that family of yourssss you talked about sssseem gasssstly. Kill them when they are born again. Killlll'_ Lilith was going back and forth slowly cuddling in Tom and Harry's laps for half an hour at a time before greeting the other.

"What? What did they do? My parents are both dead and I live in an orphanage so if your life was anything like that..." Tom stopped and Harry told Tom about how his uncle would beat him with his belt when he performed accidental magic as a child, before he even knew he was a wizard, and made his do chores to get food. If, more often than not, they didn't like it they wouldn't feed him. Sometimes he wouldn't be fed for days and they would lock him in a cupboard under the stairs. "I'll kill them! Where are they - oh, they aren't alive yet, are they?" 

Harry shock his head and smiled. He felt butterflies in his heart seeing how much Tom cared for him. They still hadn't talked about the sexual or romantic side of their dreams yet but Harry was still too nervous to speak about it. The two of them stayed up all night before another subject came up. Tom started talking about how he had been looking for the room of requirements but hadn't been able to find it yet because sneaking around was difficult when Dumbledore seemed to be always watching.

"Come on, I have something to show you." Harry said, pulling Tom to his feet and putting the invisibility cloak around them. Harry couldn't help but think about how close together they were as they made their way into the common room and down out into the dungeons. They walked past the potions classroom and up a few flights of stairs until they made it to a wall. Harry walked past it three times as Tom watched expectantly, curious to see what Harry was doing. 'A room to impress Tom, a room to impress Tom a room to impress Tom' a door appeared and Harry opened it. Tom walked in and was amazed. There was a cosy fire roaring in the corner of the room. Books about the dark arts and advanced magic lined the walls of the room. There was a rug placed by the fire were Harry and Tom could read and learn more. Everything was Slytherin themed, not only to honour their house but to honour Tom's heritage. A bed stood in the middle of the room. Only one double bed. Harry blushed again, realising it was not Toms bed he had seen in his dreams but this one. It looked similar but instead of a single it was a double. "It's the bed from -"

Tom stopped himself and faced Harry. He looked so handsome and he shared the same dreams as he did. Tom leaned in and kissed Harry who whimpered, surprised at the suddenness of it all. All he knew was that this room had indeed impressed Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - Again, although a little longer than the last chapter, sorry it's so short!


	4. Horcrux's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom decide that one life isn't enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - I wrote around 2.5k words rather than my usual 800. Should I continue with long chapters? Sorry if there are mistakes, I am terrible at proof reading.

Harry and Tom hated Gryffindors but one Gryffindor in particular got on their nerves. Henry Akles was a sucker for the light. He always talked about how he would become an auror. Harry knew that if he became an auror he could be a huge pain in their future and wanted to get rid of him. When Tom told him about Horcrux's, Harry became fixated. Living forever with Tom would be amazing. They could rule earth until earth was no more. Harry wanted to make one and wanted Tom to make one too. Harry had an idea of who he would kill to make his. None other than Henry Akles.

"No." Tom said stubbornly when Harry told him of his plan. It was clear that he was worried about what would happen to Harry if he got caught. He would never be let out of Azkaban for what he was planning on doing. Harry talked to him about it for a few days, telling him his plan in impeccable detail until finally Tom said yes. 

Harry and Tom went to the great hall for breakfast, eating jam on toast and talking about school work to seem as normal as possible. Some of Tom's 'friends' talked to them too and began to take a liking to Harry. Those friends were rich and powerful, unlike Harry and Tom who were poor. Harry hadn't been able to take any money out of his gringots account and now he wouldn't be able to until his parents die in the future which was in thirty nine years. That should be fine since Tom and Harry would be ruling the world they could steal or threaten people to give them money. Henry stood up with his friends and Harry and Tom followed them. 

It was a Saturday and Henry and his friends went to the lake as there was no school. Harry and Tom used a stunning charm on Henry when nobody but his friends were around, Harry quickly hiding Henry under his invisibility cloak and Tom obliviating the two boys who had seen everything. The boys walked away to try and find Henry as they believed he hadn't turned up to their hang out spot yet. Tom used a discreet levitation charm to make the invisible Henry float. They walked through the castle, Tom keeping a mental note on where Henry was so that he didn't bash into anyone. Harry and Tom walked up the stairs until they made it to the wall. They waited until the hall was clear and Harry wished for a room perfect to scare and torture someone. 

They quickly went in, the door vanishing behind them. The room was dark and dingy, as if it was a dungeon in a castle or manor. The walls were damp and there was blood staining the ground. There were chains hanging from the ceiling to hang people up from by their arms. On an upturned bucket on the floor was a book titled 'torture spells for beginners'. Harry picked it up, skimming the pages and memorising a few spells in his head. He didn't have much time so he put it in his school bag for later. There was a ring on the floor that Harry picked up and handed to Tom to look at. Tom broke the spell, letting Henry fall to the ground with a thud. Harry went over to Henry, using magic to tie him to the chains on the ceiling. Henry hung in the air, his feet not able to touch the ground. It wasn't long before Henry woke up and he looked terrified.

"No - what are you doing?" Henry said, his face filled with horror. Harry had never been so alive. Seeing a blood traitor at his mercy. Harry lifted his wand and laughed. This was going to be fun. He had spoken too openly about hating slytherins and how all wizards were equal. He knew nothing! It made Harry's blood boil that his stupid father had gotten with his mudblood mother. How could he ruin his families blood? "Please, let me go! Riddle, Potter! I haven't done anything!"

"Filthy blood traitor! Adolebitque!" Harry yelled. A shriek came from Henry's lips, his face scrunching into a face of unimaginable pain. His skin was splitting as it burned from invisible heat. All over his body, blistering over blisters, his face getting butchered as if he had been left in flames. Even his scalp started burning, his hair coming out in clumps. Harry knew he'd have to study the spells in that book. Tom joined in, using crucio on him. Two extreme pains curdling his blood, making him writhe in pain, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Not so brave now, huh? Vulneribus Altis!"

The burning stopped but was replaced with deep wounds appearing on his body, cutting over the already blistered and broken skin. Tears fell from Henry's eyes. He was screaming, choking on sobs. His nose was running horribly and his tears only made his wounds hurt more. His screams echoed in the room for hours before he went limp, his throat tired. Tom didn't break the crucio once in that whole time and Harry had even joined in for about half an hour. Two crucio's seemed to be enough for Henry and he was on the verge of passing out. 

Harry was exhilarated. Never before had he felt such a rush of adrenaline. His mind was high off of Henry's screams of pain. This was what he had come for. He had come for Tom and to be on the side of the war he resided on most. Sure, right now Grindlewald might be the dark lord now, but in three years Albus Dumbledore would kill him and then no other dark wizard would stand in his and Toms way of greatness. They would rule the world as one, killing all those who stood in his and Tom's way. He could torture and kill whoever he wanted as one of the rulers of the world. He couldn't wait to see Dumbledore's eyes staring dully as his life drained from them. 

"Avada kedavra." Harry spat. Henry flinched as he heard those words and the green light of the spell flooded the room, hitting Henry and he went still and his breathing stopped. Henry was dead but it wasn't finished yet. Tom gave Harry the ring he had found and Harry lifted his wand to make his horcrux. "Confractus meam."

It was painful but Harry didn't mind. When it was over, he smiled and felt a little darker. Harry put his horcrux in the room were everything is hidden and Tom and Harry walked back to their dorm and Tom went straight to sleep. Harry, however, was excited to read the book he had taken from the room of requirement and opened it, reading with awe the dark spells and what they would do.

'Torture spells, by unknown.' 

**Punchtio** \- _pronounced pun-tea-oh_

This spell causes the victim to feel as if they are being stabbed all over their body. Most victims are driven to insanity from this spell, especially weak muggles.

 **Ulcus** \- _prounounced ul-cos_

This spell causes the victim to feel as though scorching water is being poured over them. If this spell is preformed for over six hours, the victim, especially children, will most likely die.

Harry read until his eyes got heavy and hid the book, falling into a deep sleep. When the school found out that Henry was missing, they treated it as a kidnapping and Harry and Tom were never suspected. A few months past and it was December. The Christmas trees were being put up in the great hall and the paintings were singing carols. Tom and Harry signed the paper to say that they would be staying over the winter break. They went to their potions class with professor Slughorn who looked more excited than usual.

"Hello, all! I have a very fun lesson planned for today. Whoever can brew the best draught of living death will win this little vial here." Slughorn said, holding up a little vial of potion. Harry and Tom looked on in interest. "Felix Felicis. Otherwise known as -"

"Liquid luck." Tom said in awe.

"Very good, Tom. Ten points to Slytherin." Slughorn said, beaming. The whole class was interested, but none more than Harry and Tom. They were tasked to work alone so Tom and Harry set to work on their separate potions. "Remember, work hard. The potion will give you twelve hours of good luck."

Harry and Tom worked hard. Tom was amazing and potions and would tell Harry to do things even the instructions got wrong. Harry and Tom finished, other people had their cauldrons blow up and others had messy hair from the stress of making such an advanced potion. Slughorn looked at everyone's potion and Came to Tom's potion. It was perfect. He looked at Harry's which was also perfect. Slughorn was ecstatic and handed the two of them a vial each.

"Good thing I made two, aye? Otherwise you'd be stuck with six hours each!"Slughorn said with a chuckle. When the class had finished, Slughorn asked the two boys to stay behind as he wanted to talk to them. Harry and Tom stood at Slughorns desk. "Tom, Harry. I have a club called 'slug club' and was wondering if the two of you would join? We are having a dinner party on Christmas eve if you would like to come."

Harry and Tom eagerly agreed, excited at the prospect of making Slughorn even more wrapped around their finger than he already was. When Christmas eve came, they went to the dinner. Although boring in some degree, Harry and Tom brought Slughorn some pineapple which Tom had learnt was his favourite fruit by using legilimency to read his mind and memories. Harry found it amusing that Tom went to such lengths to get him on his got side. Harry knew that his wit and charm would be enough, but Tom liked to go a step further. 

On Christmas day, Harry and Tom talked about the future they were going to build. Harry was still worried that Tom didn't have a horcrux, but Tom had a little Christmas present for Harry. A plan that tomorrow on boxing day they would go to Hogsmead and find a weak man or woman who was alone and drag them to the Shrieking shack were they would kill them. Harry, of course, was excited and asked Tom where his diary was since Harry knew that he would use that for his first horcrux. Tom pulled it out of his bag. It was much neater than the one from Harry's future. 

It had been a few weeks since Harry had told Tom not to open the chamber of secrets but Tom listened even though he had always wanted too. That's when he came up with the plan to kill a random wrench from Hogsmead. Tom still hadn't told Harry of his plan to go to Little Hangleton to kill his muggle father and use the murder to make a horcrux as well but thought that he better wait to see how making this horcrux would go first. He was sure Harry would be thrilled to see how he wanted more than one horcrux. Tom reached over to Harry, since the two of them were alone, and kissed him. Harry was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Neither of the boys had permission to go to Hogsmead so they wrapped the invisibility cloak tightly around them. Tom made sure to put a spell on their shoes so they wouldn't leave footprints in the snow as they walked. The plan was pretty simple yet complex enough to have no room for mistake. Harry and Tom stayed deadly silent, walking past students and teachers but keeping a safe distance. Harry could see that Tom was excited to make his first horcrux and maybe had a bit of jealousy over the fact that Harry had made one before him.

It wasn't a long walk to Hogsmead but it wasn't a very short one either. When they got there they waited until nobody was there and then waited some more until a tired old women walked past, holding a cane that sank deep into the snow. She was thin and frail and seemed to be cold, her cloak pulled tightly around her frame. Tom took off the cloak and cast a stunning spell, knocking the lady off of her feet. Harry and Tom put the cloak over the lady and much in the same fashion as Henry, levitated her in the air. They walked briskly to the shrieking shack. The wood was starting to rot there, moss and mould covering each decaying wall. She was dropped to the ground and Tom used magic to bind her and woke her up, sneering at her. 

"What's going on?" She said, clearly horrified. "Please, I-I am unarmed! I am just a squib I cannot fight back!" 

"Filthy squib!" Tom said, suddenly enraged. Tom raised his wand and with a flick of his wrist silently cast a crucio. She screamed and writhed in pain but her age got the better of her. She died of a heart attack from the pain. Tom cast the same spell Harry had, forcing his soul to latch on to his diary. Both he and Harry were immortal as long as they kept their horcrux's safe. "I hate squibs. Dirty little things. Weak."

"I know Tom. One day we will rid the world of them all. No more mudbloods, no more squibs, no more muggles and no more half-breeds. We will build a world we want." Harry said as Tom burnt the body. Her skin had already began to turn blue from the cold but Tom used magic to burn her to ashes. He didn't want to leave any evidence. 

"Hey, Harry? How many horcrux's do you want to make?" 


	5. Play thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a gift from Tom.

Both Tom and Harry had been taking their apparating lessons. Tom passed his test that he took because he was seventeen but Harry sadly was only sixteen. It had been a few weeks and Tom's birthday had gone by which was much like any other day of the year and when Harry had tried to celebrate, Tom told him he was too busy studying. Of course he was, he always had his mind on work. 

"I want to meet my father. I want to kill him." Tom said to Harry when they were sat on Tom's bed one night. Harry froze before nodding. He was really missing the action they had a few months ago. Maybe now they could get back into the swing of things. "I know where he lives. Little Hangleton which is a small village in England. Of course, I can apparate us there."

The next day was a weekend and Tom and Harry set out to Hogsmead were they apparated to Little Hangleton. They came to a manor that Tom knew his father lived in. It was massive and the garden was well kept. There were stone walls that surrounded the manor and it's gardens. Tom opened the gate with magic and they walked down the long path that lead to the door. They knocked on the door. A man who looked like an older version of Tom opened the door. Tom told him that they were trying to find his father and told him that his name was Tom Riddle, son of Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt. The man was startled and let Tom and Harry in, too baffled to ask questions.

"She wronged me and didn't tell me about my son?" Riddle said aloud. Harry said nothing but wondered what he would do. Tom had always wondered what had happened before he was born. Tom asked how him and Merope had gotten together. "Merope ruined my life. After it happened I went from obsession over her to pure hatred. I could swear she was a witch who used a love potion on me! I returned home, astounded, disgusted and traumatised after suffering months of being trapped in false emotions and I can't see why I did it! She was hideous I would have never... I returned home only to be greeted by my family's shame, my wife's upset, and the locals dismay. She ruined me! And now you come here to rub my ruin in my face!"

Tom pulled out his wand and cast a crucio spell, knocking his down as he writhed in pain. Now Tom knew that his mother had forced his father to be with him with a love potion. His fathers wife came rushing down the stares and Harry used a spell on her. 'Intus sunt'. Her screams bellowed and Riddle looked heartbroken. His true love being tortured before his when he could do nothing about it. _'Filthy mugglessss'_ Lilith hissed. A young man ran down the stares, not much older than Tom, and Tom broke the spell with his father to fire the killing curse at him. The boy didn't have time to scream.

"No! My son!" Riddle cried before Tom murdered him in the same fashion. Tom told Harry he could kill the woman and Harry killed her. Tom and Harry left, walking down the road to the Gaunts small, rundown cottage house that had moss growing up the side. The two boys knocked on the door and Tom stunned the man. Tom already knew that the mans name was Morfin Gaunt and that he had the ring that he wanted to use to make his horcrux. Tom then used memory charms to make Morfin Gaunt believe that he had murdered the Riddles. When that was done, Tom said the spell and turned the ring into a horcrux.

"Isn't that the resurrection stone?" Harry asked. "If it is, we have two deathly hallows."

"Yes, but what use do we have for it? I wish to kill not heal. I do not play with the dead unless the dead is me and you." Tom told Harry, putting the ring on his finger going back to Hogwarts in time for dinner. Over the next few weeks, Tom and Harry spent most of their time revising for their N.E.W.T's. Harry and Tom spent hours each day revising and revising and revising. They did most of it in the room of requirement as it was quiet there, even quieter than the library. One night, Harry and Tom decided to take a break to have some fun together. They talked about Harry's old life, how he was a Gryffindor and was forced to try to defeat Tom. Harry had never wanted to but the pressure was on for him. Lilith hissed softly. She was so loyal to Harry. She seemed to be happy with him.

"And they I started having dreams were me and you rule the world and we have -" Harry stopped. They still hadn't talked about the sexual dreams. Tom smirked as Harry's face flushed and pulled Harry up before pushing him to the bed.

"What, this dream?" Tom said before kissing Harry. Harry moaned into the kiss which caused him to blush more. It was clear Tom got off on Harry's moaning because he looked hungry for more and began to undress Harry. He unbuttoned Harry's shirt, rubbing his chest before breaking the kiss and going over to his neck and sucking on it. Harry let out a whimper, his sensations in overdrive. Tom wasn't just a friend he was more than that. Harry put his arms around Tom, moaning more now and Tom reached Harry's crouch and began rubbing over Harry's clothes. "You're mine, Harry. Nobody else is allowed you."

They woke up the next morning in just their underwear, still in the room of requirements. Harry and Tom got up and dressed, Harry smiling and sat on the floor to study. It was then that Harry remembered something he wanted to do and thought that Tom might be interested, too. 

"I want to become an animagus." Harry said. Tom stood up and walked to the book shelf, pulling out a book called 'the art of animagus transformations and how to learn'. Harry knew the law; he'd have to report his ability to the ministry but he would keep it secret instead. Tom and Harry spent the say revising and the evening practising how to become animagus'. A few months past and it was April. They had spent every evening since practising how to become animagus until finally Harry turned into one. "What am I?" 

Harry walked over to the full body mirror in the corner of the room and saw that he had transformed into a beautiful, white wolf. Tom got more frustrated after that, jealous that Harry had learned faster than him but the next day he was a beautiful red fox. The two of them decided that they should test out their skills and the next day they left the castle after lessons and went to Hogsmead and apparated to muggle London. They transformed into their animagus and waited. A young man walked down the street and Harry and Tom lept out, acting as if they were a pack and attacking him until he bled to death. Harry at Tom killed a few more muggles that night.

"Although fun, I think that I much rather using magic as I finds it more dignified." Tom said as they walked back to Hogwarts after apparating. Harry agreed, but he loved being a soft white wolf and Tom was really very cute as a fox. Harry and Tom ran home as their animagus because they were faster and less conspicuous. The next day a sudden realisation hit Harry. Sure, he and Tom could live forever but Lilith couldn't. Lilith was part of the team and Harry would be really sad to see her go.

"Tom, we have to find a way to get Lilith to live forever." Harry said as they were revising. _'Yesss, I will not live forever like thissss'_ Lilith hissed. Tom and Harry set to work to help Lilith. They researched a few different ways and found one that would be the most fitting. "Lilith, are you venomous?" 

_'Obviousssssly, I am! I am a magical Copperhead! I can kill even a human if you ever wisssssshed'._ Lilith looked as though her pride had been broken. She had grown a lot bigger since Harry had found her. She could kill Harry, if she wanted to. 

"Okay, so we need to find someone for you to kill." Harry said, trying to think. When Lilith had killed someone, Harry would be able to create her what was called a 'second person horcrux'. "Tom, do any of the girls have a crush in you?"

Later that evening, Tom lured another slytherin girl to the room of requirements by flirting with her and felt guilty to Harry. She walked in first and Harry stunned her so that Lilith could kill her with ease. Lilith struck five times before she succumbed to death. 

"Scinditur animan suam." Harry said, holding onto an earring the girl wore. Lilith hissed in pain, but once it died down, she spoke. _'I feel a little bit darker'._ Harry felt withdrawal from not torturing anyone and Tom had a surprise for Harry. He took a first year and kidnapped him, taking him to the room of requirements to a room 'were I can torture him but he'll never die'. The room was designed so that Harry and Tom could do anything to this boy but he would never die. Even if they starved him for a year he wouldn't die.

"P-p-please! N-n-no!" The boy whimpered when Tom presented the boy to Harry. Harry smirked and raised his wand, testing out the spells he had learned from his books as the boy screamed at the top of his lungs. Harry practices for hours each day, torturing, maiming, bullying and yelling at the boy. He was pathetic and his screaming never ceased. Harry used the cruciatus curse on him for twelve hours over the weekend while he read a book. He loved it. This was the best present he had ever received.

"I see you like your play thing, Harry." Tom said, joining in. Lilith joined in, too, using her venom to cause horrible pain. The boy was crying, his hair stuck to his face from sweat. Harry loved it. He loved the screams that the boy screamed. He loved that it could never die. You see, Harry didn't see his play thing as a person, but merely an it. Harry never fed it since it couldn't die. It lived only for pain and isolation when not in pain. It was an object of Harry's pleasure in a way. Harry loved to cause it pain, and that was all it would feel for the rest of it's life.

It's face was covered in bruises, burns and cuts which were all over its body. Its skin was blistered and swollen. Harry knew that if it wasn't for the room, this thing would have died by now. Harry laughed sometimes when he tortured it, knowing that it was scared and sad, knowing that it was hungry and that it wanted to die. But Harry liked seeing it suffer. Deep wounds covered its skin. Harry owned it and it had nothing anymore.

When Harry isn't torturing his new play thing, he is spending time revising or with Tom. He knew that the summer holidays were drawing near and Harry and Tom planned to spend it in the room of requirement were they would hide for the whole school holidays. It would be a lot of fun.

**AN - I wrote 2k wor**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes!


	6. The death of power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom have a stroke of luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's shorted than the last few chapters!

Summer had started and Harry and Tom stayed in the room of requirements, studying dark arts and studying for their N.E.W.T's and it had been fine for the first two days but on the third day, an unexpected visitor turned up when Harry and Tom were sneaking out of the castle with the invisibility cloak on. They had barely stepped outside of the room. Although they were invisible, Dumbledore noticed they were there and pulled the cloak off of them and confronted them.

"What are you doing here?" Dumbledore said. Tom looked like he was concentrating on something and Dumbledore was looking at him. It was obvious Dumbledore had suspicion they were there otherwise he wouldn't be there in the first place. Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry and looked deep in thought. Harry felt a throbbing pain in his head and noticed the look in Dumbledore's eyes. "You, from the future? You came back so you could rule the world with the man who killed your parents."

"Legilimency." Harry said, embarrassed that he hadn't prepared for such a move. He knew that he would have to practise Occlumency after this. Without warning, Tom changed into his animagus and leaped at Dumbledore, biting his neck. Harry pulled his wand out and fired the killing curse at him but Dumbledore blocked it before shaking Tom off who changed back into himself and holding his wand, firing a disarming spell at him while Harry fired the killing curse at him. Dumbledore dodged both spells. "Catenae ignem!"

Dumbledore fell to the ground, bound by flames. But Dumbledore managed to get out of the bounds with wandless magic. He was a very powerful wizard. Harry and Tom fired and blocked spell after spell. 

"Life in not meant to be hunting for power, but rather finding power in love." Dumbledore said as they duelled. Harry turned into his animagus. charging at Dumbledore and biting his leg. Tom wordlessly fired the killing curse and him and finally Dumbledore was dead, his eyes staring ahead lifelessly. Harry, however, was not entirely happy. With nobody to defeat Grindalwald, he would live for longer and would make it hard for Tom and him to be in top spot. 

"We have to kill Grindalwald." Harry said to Tom. Tom didn't look happy at all but he could tell that Tom had thought about it. Tom was practising some spells on the first year but seemed to look bored of him now that he had stopped reacting. Tom turned around, putting his head in his hands. "You don't want to, do you?"

"It's just that I always thought I could get Grindalwald's followers to join me but if I kill him they wont want to join us." Tom said to Harry. Harry understood Tom's concern. 

"Yes, I understand but he doesn't share our dreams. He wants a world were pureblood wizards rule over muggles and mudbloods were as we want to eradicate them. We have to kill him but... we could make a polyjuice potion!" 

"Alright, we better get to work since those take a month to make. And Harry? Get to work on your occlumency skills." Tom said with a smirk before Tom set to work on the potion and Harry began studying occlumency. He found the best method of practice was meditation where he would go into his mind and put a mental wall around his memories and thoughts.

It was a month before the potion was complete but they still had work to do. They went to Surrey and stunned two muggle men, taking some of their hair and dumping them both in bins were they would either die or, if they were lucky, be found by muggles. They went back to the castle and finished the potion by adding the hairs and the next day they went to where they knew that Grindalwald was. When they drew near, they took their potions, as well as their felix felicis which they had brought with them. They managed to find Grindalwald which was made easy by the liquid luck. He was alone which was just their luck. Also, Grindalwald seemed to be waiting for someone.

"You're late." Grindalwald said, glaring at the pair. His blonde hair had specks of grey in. He clearly thought that Tom and Harry were other people. Harry and Tom apologised and Grindalwald led them to his office were he turned away to grab something from his bookshelf. "I hope that you have news about who killed Albus Dumbledore?"

Tom quickly fired the killing curse at him and he fell to the floor with a thud. Tom took the elder wand that had once belonged to Grindalwald. It was his prize. They fled the scene and the spell began to wear off a little bit later. Harry tripped over and was annoyed. He was supposed to be lucky not unlucky. He turned around to find that he had tripped over a backpack. In the backpack was a wallet with three thousand pounds in. Harry pocketed the money, knowing that it would come in use. 


	7. Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom sees Harry before he was strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not that long

**Daily prophet, July 13th, 1943**

Dumbledore, missing or dead?

_Albus Dumbledore, transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, as well as arch nemesis of Grindalwald, was last seen at the end of June, just a few days after the Hogwarts broke up for the summer holidays. Some think he is missing while speculation says that Grindelwald or one of his followers killed him._

**Daily prophet, August 21st, 1943**

Dark lord Grindelwald found dead.

_Grindelwald has been found dead in his office. Two men were seen fleeing from the scene and the authorities have identified them to be two muggle men who were found dead yesterday evening in bins. They also identified the killings to have been of magical origin and suspect the killers used polyjuice potion to take the appearance of these two men. If this is true, then the men who killed Grindelwald are no heroes as they killed two muggles to hide their identities. What is their reasoning?_

Harry walked to a bare stretch of old stone wall in the dungeons and said the password. A passage revealed itself, leading to the common room. Harry opened a tired wood door that was walnut coloured, revealing the cold common room. It was fitting for slytherins. It had the same stone wall as the rest of the dungeons. Brown, faux leather sofa's and matching chairs stood on an emerald green rug in front of a grand fire place that seemed to always be lit but never produce warmth as even the flames seemed cold. Book cases lined with books that had been well read over the years and a few chairs and desks for students to study at. Not many people were in the room, but those who were looked up at Harry and seemed to feel the power radiating off of him. 

"Have you seen Tom?" Harry asked one of the third years.

"Yes, he's in the dormitory. I saw him walk through about half an hour ago." He said to Harry. Harry walked to the dorm and to Tom's four poster bed, drawing the emerald curtains around them. Tom sat straight, ready for the lesson to start.

"Okay, Harry. Let's see if your work has paid off. Focus your mind. I'm am going to do my best to get into your mind." Harry nodded and focused as hard as he could. He felt the wall being torn down piece by piece and then he felt memories start to come through. Bad memories that both he and Tom could see. 

_"How did you get up there?" Vernon Dursley yelled, throwing Harry to the ground. Harry said nothing. He was wearing an oversized, stained t shirt and baggy trousers that could have never fit his skinny frame. He was malnourished and looked like he hadn't eaten in days. His uncle was enraged at Harry's accidental magic and took his belt, slapping it against Harry's back as if it was a whip. Harry whimpered, closing his eyes tightly. "You'll pay for this freak!"_

_Another memory whizzed through Harry's mind, and Tom was too horrified to stop it. Harry was his cupboard under the stairs and his uncle walked in, yelling in his face and beating him._

_"You'll stay here all summer! Freak!"_

Tom pulled out of Harry mind and Harry was frozen still. He was embarrassed about how weak he was back then. Harry looked away from Tom, too ashamed to look at him. Tom pulled Harry into a warm embrace. Harry beamed, glad that he had someone like Tom. Harry and Tom cuddled like that for a little while before they stopped and Tom vowed that nobody would ever be able to do that to Harry again.

Most of Harry and Tom's time, and the other seventh years, was spent studying for their N.E.W.T's. It was a lot of hard work and when they had free time, they would work on Harry's Occlumancy skills. But something else had come to Harry's mind; Harry was not an intimidating name. Sure, it was his name but he needed to use an alias like how Tom had Voldemort. Harry thought me might have found something and now he just had to tell Tom. 

"Hey, Tom. I think I have a name I can use." Harry said, a little nervous to see if Tom liked it. "I've been doing some research and came up with Mordaar. I got it from the Polish word for murder, morderstwo, and the Dutch word for sinner, Zondaar. Do you like it?"

"Very good Harry! Fit for an evil mastermind. Voldemort and Mordaar." Tom said, pleased that Harry has been thinking about his name. "I've heard that the Aurors are investigating the death of Dumbledore still but haven't found anything."

Harry and Tom started to spend some time when they were not revising for their N.E.W.T's rallying as many people as they could. Some were weak, others young and impressionable. Other were looking for something to be apart of and a lot of them were looking for a leader after Grindelwald had been killed. Everything was going to plan.


	8. Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor arrives.

**Thanatophobia: the extreme, unhealthy and obsessive fear of dying despite being healthy.**

Tom and Harry had passed their N.E.W.T's with 'exceeds expectations' for defence against the dark arts, potions, charms, transfiguration's and history of magic. Harry and Tom left school and got jobs in shops in Diagon ally. Harry refused to let Tom be seen messing around in knockturn ally. In secret, Harry and Tom began weaving evil into the fabric of the wizarding community. Hundreds of people join their ranks and all want to follow Morbaar and Voldemort into a world of wizard supremacy. 

**2 1 / 0 1 / 1 9 6 0**

"We should do another raid today." Tom said, ten years later. Harry shock his head. He was happy about the raids but one thing was getting on him. Some of the death eaters were raping children during these raids. "Harry we can't be choosy about our ranks. Numbers are scarce as it is. We have barely five hundred followers, including vampires and werewolf's who could turn any moment. I'm sorry, but we should have a raid today."

"We can have a raid today if you allow me to make an example." Harry said crossly. Tom agreed reluctantly and they called for the death eaters to have a meeting with them. They all entered in to their meeting room, some excited, others deathly afraid of the power of these two men. "We have called you here today to tell you we are going to have a raid. But also because some people in this room have been doing extra business during raids. Is anyone here raping children during the muggle raids? Tell me, I'll know."

"Y-yes, M-Morbaar, V-Voldemort, my lords." Said Sam Crook, one of the weak, low rank death eaters. Harry raised his wand and with a flick yelled 'crucio'. torturing him and letting him writhe on the floor. Tom watched, not saying anything as Harry set an example to the other death eaters. He could see the fear in their eyes. 

"You WILL NOT do this! We want a world without muggles so kill them and that's it." Harry said, flicking a silent killing curse at him. The flash of green only distilled the fear in the death eaters more. Now they were ruled by fear. "Do you hear me? Bow to your dark lords!"

And they did, they bowed before him and Tom and Tom felt proud of Harry. This is the kind of group he had wanted all along, a following who feared him. From that day on, their followers began to fear saying their names. Morbaar and Voldemort became 'he-who-must-not-be-named' and 'he-who-must-not-be-mentioned' but to their followers they were the dark lords they ever feared and followed or followed in search for power that they would likely never receive. 

The ministry was falling and the light was fickle with nobody to lead them. The wizarding war was rising. Eugenia Jenkins had left her position as Minister of magic and had been replace by Barty Crouch. Everything was going the way Harry had dreamed. Over the last ten years, Harry and Tom had spent time building a following and making horcrux's They had five each. Harry had also demanded they both find a way to remain youthful in appearance and had both made an enchanted gauntlet that would replenish their youth even if they did not anyways wear them. Neither of them looked a day over twenty, when they were actually almost thirty. Bit by bit they carved a new world together, the muggles numbers were dropping slowly but surely and the muggle prime minister and the minister of magic were squabbling.It seemed to all be going perfect until one day an unexpected visitor showed up during their raid. 

"Hello Morbaar, Voldemort." Came a voice recognised. A voice Harry hadn't heard in twelve years. 

"Ronald Weasley." Harry said, his face shooting up. His eyes stared at the ginger man before him. He was older now and his eyes had dark rings around them. His skin was wrinkling and Harry knew that he must be in his late thirties. His clothes were miss matched and he still looked like he didn't have a dime to this name. "Didn't marry Granger then?"

"She's gone, Potter. They all are. All of them because YOU chose to leave us there and become our enemy. One day you were in control with him and most people died. Now it's time for me to write my own future, one were she wont die. I managed to escape, discovered how to time travel back and fixed and rebroke the mirror of Erised. I saw what I wanted most. You both dead. All in good time, Riddle, Potter, Morbaar, Voldemort." He was gone. The raid continued around them and they knew they would have to work hard to beat him.

**Daily Prophet**

**25/02/1960**

Ronald Weasley, the leader of today!

Ronald Weasley is trying to fight to stop he-who-must-not-be-named and he-who-must-not-be-mentioned. He says that he comes from the future and has seen a dark future and is here to fix it. Many are flocking to his side in a battle against good verses evil. Is he the next Merlin? To sign up to his ranks, please send an OWL to 'Ronald Weasley'. Let's defeat evil together.

Both Harry and Tom had been working extra hard. The ministry was still in ruins so Tom and Harry were working hard to overthrow it as soon as possible. They had chosen that they would over throw it completely and come up with a new line of government. Harry had been working on a plan and magic spells that would keep all of the wizarding community in check and Tom had been working on tactical ways to fight the ministry quickly without Ron Weasley becoming too involved.

Tom and Harry knew that the main people who called them by 'Morbaar' and 'Voldemort' directly and not by 'he-who-must-not-be-whatever' was most likely an enemy such as Weasley and some brave followers of him so they put Taboo spells on their names. Anytime someone said Voldemort or Morbaar, a select group of death eater called the seekers would be notified and they would hunt them down as criminals and kill them.

"I want to kill him." Said Harry to the seekers. "Bring Weasley to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not super long.


	9. The bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry would have to take a rest now.

The bed Harry and Tom shared was soft. Memory foam with a faux silk sheet and a thick duvet. Though they slept little, it was enough for them. The comfort would relieve the stress of the day and if they had time, they would sneak in a little extra fun. On advantage, Harry and Tom would sleep for three hours a night. They would drink a pepper up potion in order to perk up and on it was with their day. For around twenty one hours a day it was work work work. They would plan action against the ministry's down fall. 

"Death eaters, come." Tom said that morning. Today was the day that they would overthrow the ministry. Harry and Tom had gotten less sleep then usual and Harry was taking his pepper up potion. He yawned and the death eaters got into line, bowing their heads at their masters. "Are we all ready?"

"Yes, my lords." said one of the death eaters named Lock. He was sweating and looked like something was wrong. 

"What is it?" Harry said harshly. The death eater flinched away as if scared of being hit. Harry sneered at him and Lock bowed further, avoiding Harry's dark gaze. Harry reached into his sleeve were his wand holder was, arming his wand discreetly. Harry closed his eyes and focused hard, reaching into Lock's mind. It was unguarded so Harry could flip through his mind as easily as a book. _'I'm so scared they'll find out I'm a spy for Weasley... horrible... evil'_

"Crucio!" Harry bellowed. Lock screamed at the top of this lungs, writhing around on the floor. He knew his fate. Every man who had been tortured by Morbaar had met the same, horrible fate. _'Good job masssster' Lilith hissed_. The other death eaters flinched away some covered there eyes. Some laughed at him and some just looked at the floor, their eyes wide as they tried to stay unmoving. "Filthy traitor! Do you really think you could defy Dark Lord Voldemort and Dark Lord Morbaar? WHAT DOES HE KNOW!"

"Please! Please! He know you plan to go through the toilet. I - AHH! NO PLEASE NOOO!" Harry was so angry that the spell seemed to worsen. They would have to go through the vents instead. Harry used a different spell that would kill Lock. His arms and legs began to bleed and as Harry willed they slowly got deeper and deeper. He began to bleed out and collapse. Harry didn't want to wait for the spell to finish and killed him with the killing curse. 

"The plan? Is it still on, my lords?" Said one brave death eater, pretending he hadn't seen what had happened. Harry nodded and began to lay out the new plan in front of them. It was similar yet had one main difference. The death eaters would be separate to Harry and Tom. Harry and Tom would wear the invisibility cloak and go to the ministers office and kill him, wheras the death eaters would kill as many people working there as possible. Then they could have their own government. 

They all apparated to their stations, trying to remain unnoticed. Harry and Tom wore the cloak and walked silently to the entrance, staying hidden. It was as busy as usual and Tom and Harry were nervous, yet ready. If they fucked this up they would have a hard job killing Crouch since he would be highly guarded. On the wall were posters with a photo of Weasley on that read 'Weasley! The leader of now!' that made Harry and Tom's blood boil. That Weasley was ruining their chances as leaders. But Harry and Tom would never give up. Only they could live forever.

They tiptoed through the ministry and into the lift were a man almost walked into were they were standing but Harry and Tom managed to get out of the way of him. It went up and up until they arrived at the floor were the ministers office was. The walls were dark as they walked through the hall, making it to the door and pushing it open. 

"Who's there?" Said Barty. Tom raised his wand and quickly yelled 'avada kadavra' killing him. They had no time to waste torturing, no matter how much Harry loved it. With the minister of magic dead, they had no leader. Tom sent the signal to the death eaters to attack. They did. It was mayhem, workers were screaming in pain as they were tortured and killed, some duelling but ultimately losing. Harry and Tom joined in, relinquishing their cloak but making sure to keep it safe and in sight. 

"You will never be the leaders!" Weasley yelled as he ran into the room, firing spells at them. Tom and Harry blocked them and Harry sneered, focusing all his attention on Weasley. "The people want love, not hate! You know what they're saying? 'Weasley, the leader of now!' and if I die, they will still chose the light." 

"We are stronger than you! There is only power -"

"- And those to weak to seek it." Tom finished Harry's sentence as they duelled Weasley. He was strong. It was clear they had been practising for this moment for years. Harry and Tom fired spell after spell, glass shattering around them and fire making the room hot as the death eaters fired it at those who tried to get away. 

"You will die!" Weasley said, firing another spell.

"Never!" Tom and Harry said at the same time. Then Harry fell. Weasley had fired a spell at him and he was bleeding heavily. He was already turning pale. Tom rushed over, picking him up and running, making sure the cloak was with him. Weasley ran behind them, trying to catch up. Tom came to the fire place, picked up some flu powder and said 'knock turn alley', knowing that there were no apparition rules there. As soon as he got into the fireplace at knockturn, he apparated them both home and rushed the now unconscious Harry to their bed. 

He put him on the white sheets on the bed, not too bothered if their bed stained as they could just use magic to pull them out. Tom used his magic to heal Harry's wounds and the colour started to return to Harry's face. Tom knew that Harry needed to rest for a day or two, but didn't know if he would listen. He would want to work on making sure the wizards were in charge. To put a spell on Harry to make sure it would alert him if Harry woke up and went back to the ministry. 


	10. The fear of dying

**Thanatophobia : The obsessive and unhealthy fear of dying and/or someone you love dying.**

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. He felt weak and the light was making his head pound. He barely had time to breathe before Tom apparated into the room and rushed to his side. He was clearly worried. Tom bent down and gave Harry a kiss on his lips and Harry smiled despite the pain. Harry asked what happened and Tom told him everything as well as relaying the events that had passed when he was asleep. 

They were in leader ship but Weasley still had an army behind him that matched their own so they had to be careful. Weasley had fled the scene with a word of so-called warning 'power will be the end of all who seek it'. Harry let out a laugh but it hurt so he stopped. He tried to get out of bed but Tom stopped him and told him to rest. 

"But I am ruler of the wizarding world now." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

" _One_ of the rulers of the of the wizarding world." Tom said, faking offence. Harry smiled. "I have to go get some work done. I'll be back soon."

"Please stay, Tom." Harry begged, taking his hand.

"You know I can't. I have to work twice as hard now that you're hurt." Tom said, turning to the door. "Get some rest. I'll be back in fifteen hours to get some sleep. I'm going to have to survive off of one hour, but I'll be fine."

Reluctantly, Harry let Tom leave and closed his eyes again, sinking down into the memory foam mattress and letting himself get lost in a world of comfort and happiness. Everything was going to plan and when Harry healed up they would be able to work on this new world together and build it up. Harry fell asleep, his headache pounding even in his sleep.

The next day, after nine hours of sleep, Harry got up and dressed even though he knew Tom wouldn't like it. He spruced himself up and, out of habit, took his pepper up potion. He began to look over plans and add notes to them as well as details and changes that might be nessacary. Tom walked in and rolled his eyes but said nothing. He was just pleased to see that Harry was feeling better. He had the daily prophet in his hands.

"Look." He said, showing Harry the paper. Harry smiled, feeling pleased.

**Daily prophet,**

**2/03/1960**

Dark lord's rise to power

Barty Crouch was found dead and the ministry of magic has been overthrown. Instead of a new minister, the dark lord's are both going to rule over the wizards in a surge of power. Those who defy them will be killed. 

**WANTED! RONALD WEASLEY, LEADER OF THE LIGHT! FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO THE DARK LORDS! THOSE WHO ARE CAUGHT HARBOURING HIM WILL BE PROSECUTED!**

"Perfect! Now all we have to do is find that good for nothing Weasley!" Harry said, getting up and pacing. "You need to use the elder wand."

The elder wand was in possession of Tom but he still preferred to use his wand out of sentiment. The elder wand was stronger but his wand had something about it that he loved. Tom nodded, agreeing that this was the perfect time to harness the elder wands power. But for now, they would rule and practice, not jump into anything. They would let Weasley come to them, or let their death eaters catch him. A few days later, Harry and Tom were planning for another raid when the seekers came in with five people. Tom and Harry were both very interested and put down their things.

"My lords, these people have been saying your names freely. We believe they are followers of Weasley." Said one of the seekers as they presented them. Tom and Harry looked down at them as the seekers threw them to the ground.

"We are not scared to say your names, Morbaar, Voldemort." Said one of them. Harry flicked his wand and they prisoner screamed as agonising pain shot through her. 

"This is what denying your place does to you!" Harry said before killing her. "Now, who else wants to meet a fateful end? Or do you want to tell me were Weasley is?"

Nobody spoke up so Harry began torturing one of them. His screams rattles through the building before he finally spoke saying that when they last saw him he was hunting for something. A horcrux. Harry was outraged, killing them all in seconds before he turned to the seekers and obliviated that days events from their mind so they wouldn't remember what that man had said. 

"FIND RONALD WEASLEY! NOW!" Harry screamed at the seekers. Confused as to how they got there, they left, hurrying to try and find Weasley. Tom waved his wand, clearing the bodies. "I'm going to torture that ignorant -"

"Calm down, my love." Tom said, toying his wand in his hand. _'Massster, they will find Weassssley.'_ Lilith said, slithering into Harry's shirt to find warmth. Harry was seeing red and he felt like his mind was going to implode. Tom handed Harry a calming draught and even though he didn't want to take it, he did. He needed to calm down if he wanted to think clearly. Harry was terrified. He didn't want either of their horcrux's destroyed. They are what tethered them to the earth.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you or me." Harry said after taking the draught.

"I know, Harry, I know."


	11. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange dream wakes Harry up

They had spent weeks and weeks looking for Weasley and there was no luck. Harry was always on edge and Tom remained calm on the outside, telling Harry that if a horcrux was destroyed they would feel pain. Harry was still scared and his fear of death was becoming hard to handle and Tom was secretly worried too. If they didn't find him soon, he might find a horcrux and destroy it which would be terrible for them. They went to bed at one am that night, falling quickly asleep after all the worries they had been facing.

_Ronald Weasley was walking, looking, scanning. He was inside Hogwarts, his feet falling on stone floor as he walked by wand light. It was dark other than that, the portraits still with respect. A song was playing in the background, singing ' **Step over brick, step over stone, inside this house, this was once home. Come inside here, come to this place, a secret ring that meets with disgrace.** ' Harry woke with a start and stood up, pulling Tom out of bed. He groaned, annoyed that he couldn't even get the three hours sleep he usually had. _

"Quick, we have to get to Hogwarts!" Harry quickly changed into other clothes and took his pepper up potion in one gulp, dropping the vial to the floor. Tom asked what happened and Harry rushed to the fireplace. "Weasley is at Hogwarts. I dreamed he was hunting for my Horcrux I left in the room of requirements. Hogwarts, headmasters office!" 

Harry spun around and landed in the fireplace at Hogwarts and rushed out towards the room of requirement. Tom followed, using a spell on them both to clean the ashes off of them. They both hurried down to the floor were the room of requirements was and went in. The room was full of things other students and teachers had hidden and they heard a small noise. Tom and Harry rushed over, trying to find Weasley. They found him looking for the ring, alone. It was clear he hadn't expected this but he got ready to duel. 

"You won't defeat us." Harry said, anger flooding through him.

"You will never defeat the light."

Harry and Tom both fired the killing curse at Weasley. Tom had the elder wand so his power was tenfold. Weasley was shocked at the power but managed to the block the spell. Weasley hid behind a tall tower of junk people had dumped here over the years. Harry shot a spell at the tower, causing it to topple down and land on him. It was silent and they walked over to the pile to see if Weasley was dead. Weasley sat up slowly, disoriented and Tom fired the killing curse at him, the green meeting him, the last thing he saw before he died.

**Daily prophet**

**4/3/1960**

Ronald Weasley dead after fighting the dark lords 

Ron Weasley was pronounced dead this morning after fighting against the dark lords. This should serve as a warning to those looking to fight against their leaders.

After that, Harry and Tom spent their time destroying all the muggles and building a world were wizards were the only people left and only pure-bloods at that. All mudbloods and half bloods were trapped in cages or dungeons and used by higher class wizards for their needs. For generations they were seen as the leaders. 

Until a thousand year later, a woman from an impure family escapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yes, this is kinda the end but there will be a sequal


End file.
